1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a scan driver and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) are increasingly used.
In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels positioned in an area defined by the scan lines and the data lines.
Such a display device is applied to various portable devices including cellular phones. Thus, it is desirable to reduce or minimize power consumption such that the display device may be stably used for a long period of time.